


do what you do

by junew



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Not my best, Smut, blowjob, confessions?? idk, hand fixation is slightly implied. just slightly lol, handjob, im sozz this was a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junew/pseuds/junew
Summary: Chanhee's hands are pretty. Juyeon can't stop looking at it. Juyeon can't stop thinking about it.





	do what you do

**Author's Note:**

> fiction. fabricated. fake.
> 
> read at your own risk. if u don't like, then don't read lol (*｀へ´*)
> 
> anw! this is unedited and not proofread so apologies for the possible mistakes! this isnt my best /weeps/
> 
> sup, alex. here it is
> 
> // (sadly) i do not own anyone mentioned below //

_Chanhee's hands are pretty_. Juyeon can't stop looking at it. Juyeon can't stop thinking about it. 

 

From the way the blonde boy writes his notes, hand and fingers curled around a pen, dragging the inked tip carefully on the notebook, to the way he grips Juyeon's throbbing cock in his hand, the inside of his palm enclosed around the sensitive member, applying just the right amount of pressure to make Juyeon's head _spin around_. 

 

Juyeon didn't mean to stare. 

 

But the moment he got his eyes on Chanhee's fingers that were gracefully holding test tubes during one of their laboratory exercises was the moment he knows he's fucked. 

 

He didn't even know he had this fascinating fixation up until the _great_ Chanhee happened and came in to his life.

 

Chanhee is just everything what Juyeon's dreams are made of; flawless, graceful, body made perfectly the way he likes it. Thin, but not edgy; just... _Perfect_. 

He always makes Juyeon's mouth water. 

Juyeon feels like a creep for noticing such things, but man, it can't be helped when Chanhee is out there, and he enables Juyeon, though not entirely obvious, but he just lets Juyeon.

 

-

 

Chanhee looks up at him behind his long, pretty lashes shielding his eyes. He, then, brings his free hand closer to Juyeon's cock, joining the other one. 

 

It makes Juyeon's mouth hang, almost, almost letting out a moan from how the sensation felt like.

 

"Do you like it that much?" Chanhee smirks, asking him, both his hands now pumping the length of Juyeon's prick.

 

"G-god... What do you think? F-fuck," Juyeon answers, his voice small. 

 

" _Fuck_. Chanhee. Your hands are a-amazing... _You're_ amazing.

 

"You flatter me," Chanhee chuckles, a wicked smile now playing on his lips. Juyeon swallowed his spit, his heart beating faster. 

 

He does not know what is on Chanhee's mind, but whatever that may be, just fuck it. 

 

-

 

Chanhee's chair makes a loud noise from when it got dragged on the floor after he had stood up making Juyeon across him startled. The older boy tips his head up following Chanhee's standing figure. 

 

Juyeon gets Chanhee most of the time for the other boy is too easy to read to begin with. Transparent and honest, not afraid to blurt out what is on his mind. But Juyeon cannot tell as to why Chanhee is suddenly dragging him away from the library, his right hand now gripping Juyeon's left hand, palm too small and porcelain against the older's bigger and tanned one. 

 

They make it to about two flighs of stairs until Chanhee pushes a door--a restroom door hardly, the sound it made echoes throughout the empty space. 

 

Chanhee leaves Juyeon dumbfounded by the closed door of the empty restroom proceeding to lean on the sinks, crossing his arm afterwards, looking at Juyeon with a smirk on his face.

 

"I've noticed you're always staring." _Blunt as always_ , Juyeon thinks.

 

"U-uh..." Juyeon stutters, scratching his the back of his nape. He won't even deny it anymore. 

 

"What's your deal?" Chanhee walks towards him, stepping closer, his eyes never leaving Juyeon's face. 

 

Juyeon still does not look at him, feeling guilty, embarrassment washing over him. 

 

"Juyeon," the younger calls him, his voice stern but a hint of softness still present. 

 

"Y-yes?" Juyeon answers, gaze still on the floor. I'm screwed. 

 

Chanhee lets out a small laugh, though it does not sound humours to Juyeon's ear at all.

 

"Juyeon. _Look at me_."

 

When Juyeon lifted his head up, he did not even had the chance to ask Chanhee why because the younger is already in his space, his lips against Juyeon's. 

 

The older's eyes grew wide for a few seconds, but he moves on from the shock quickly, his eyes closing, kissing back Chanhee. 

 

Chanhee pulls him down and closer, his hands going around the back of Juyeon's neck as the kiss gets wet and deeper. Juyeon's head is already spinning around from the lack of air and he is sure Chanhee feels the same, but neither pull away to breathe. 

 

Juyeon's hands, which were hanging losely by his sides, are now brought up to Chanhee's waist, pulling him closer, his thumbs caressing the jutting bones on Chanhee's hips making Chanhee jerk up in surprise. 

 

Chanhee pulls away much to Juyeon's dismay, the older's own lips chased at now what's gone, earning a giggle from the man across him. 

 

The blonde male pulls him again, the both of them walking away from the door, only stopping when the younger pushes Juyeon in one of the bathroom stalls at the end of the empty room. 

 

Juyeon hears the soft click of the door of the booth being locked by Chanhee who has his back on him. 

 

When the blonde turns around, a wicked smirk is plastered on his face making Juyeon swallow a lump  
on his throat. 

 

He, then, brings his feet up at one of Juyeon's sides to reach for the toilet seat cover, the sole of his foot kicking it down, the loud sound it made startles Juyeon just the slightest bit.

 

Chanhee, then, walks closer to Juyeon, his body now against Juyeon's sturdy ones, hands travelling up to the older's chest, to his shoulders, before cupping both of Juyeon's jaw and bringing down his face to kiss him once more. 

 

Juyeon did not know what to do at first, but after a while, his sweaty palms made their way to Chanhee's waist, pulling him closer.

 

Sweet pecks turn into open mouthed kisses, tongues already involved and saliva dripping on both of their chins. 

 

They both know it is unsanitary to make out in a bathroom stall. 

 

They both know that they are in a public place where any one can walk in at any moment. 

 

 _They don't give a fuck_.

 

They are a mess, but Juyeon is so fucking turned on he reciprocates everything Chanhee is giving to him with much more fervor, his nails now digging harshly on the jutting bones of the blonde male's hips.

 

The sound of smacking of their now plump lips rings in Juyeon's ears and he is sure he would remember it for days, for weeks even. 

 

Juyeon cannot take it anymore and let his carnal desires take over him, pushing Chanhee on the door of the booth, his mouth now leaving the younger male's lips, trailing down an open-mouthed kiss to his chin, then to his left cheek. 

 

It boosts his desires when Chanhee groans and grabs a fistful of his hair the moment he sucks on a spot under his right ear.

 

"Ngh... J-Juyeon... _Fuck_ , you're gonna leave a mark, God. You're so fucking hot," Chanhee tells him albeit breathily not making a move to push Juyeon away.

 

Juyeon hums then continues on pleasuring Chanhee, nosing his neck and inhaling his scent before leaving a kiss on where Chanhee's neck becomes his shoulder, then giving it a bite, though not hard enough, afraid to hurt the blonde male.

 

Chanhee yanks Juyeon's head away from his neck then brings their lips together again, teeth clashing from the impact. 

 

Not wasting anymore time, Juyeon pushes his tongue inside Chanhee's mouth, tasting and imprinting the taste of the blonde male somewhere in his brain. He has never experienced this before and, man, he would do anything just to get a taste of Chanhee _again and again_. It's too addicting.

 

So when Chanhee pulls away from Juyeon to breathe in some air, Juyeon chases his lips, shoulders sagging from the loss. 

 

Chanhee turns his head, his chest moving up and down, to the side when Juyeon tries to dive in for a kiss again but just ends up kissing the corner of Chanhee's mouth. The blonde male giggles when Juyeon huffs.

 

When Chanhee faces him again, Juyeon got cross-eyed at how close Chanhee is. He licks his lips when he sees the younger's swollen lips that are coated in a sheen of saliva. 

 

Chanhee brings one of his hands on Juyeon's face then traces invicible lines on the older's nose, his cheek, then down to his lips. 

 

He, then, cups Juyeon's chin before leaving a quick, short peck on the older male's lips, much to his dismay.

 

Chanhee caresses Juyeon's shoulders with both of his hands, then pushes him back and down to make him sit on the toilet seat cover. The older male just lets him do as he pleases, waiting for something more.

 

Juyeon swallows when he looks up only to find Chanhee wickedly staring back at him.

 

-

 

Juyeon's grip on Chanhee's hair gets harder everytime the younger sucks on the head of Juyeon's cock. 

 

The intensity of it makes the fingers that are entangled between the blonde male's beautiful, soft locks shake from anticipation and pleasure, and it makes him let out a sound similar to a groan, but not too loud, his adam's apple bobbing, swallowing another moan that was about to come out. 

 

Chanhee pulls away, albeit rather slowly, but not before leaving another wet suction on the head of Juyeon's dick. 

 

"Juyeon. We have to stay quiet," Chanhee mumbles, tonguing the slit of the other man's cock. Juyeon visibly shakes at the action, bobbing his head up and down afterwards.

 

" _Good_ ," Chanhee praises before going down on him again, this time, deeper. 

 

It takes Juyeon his whole willpower to not shout, biting his bottom lip harshly instead, almost drawing out blood.

 

It does not help that Chanhee is enjoying himself, sucking the length of Juyeon's girth with much more enthusiasm. 

 

A mix of saliva and pre-cum collect around the corners of Chanhee's mouth. It drips on his chin but he pays it no mind as he continues on taking Juyeon down his throat.

 

"F-fuck, Chanhee.... _Chanhee_ ," Juyeon repeats Chanhee's name like a mantra.

 

"Chanhee. You're so good at this, fuck."

 

Chanhee hums not being able to answer with his mouth (willingly) around a dick, the vibration on Juyeon's cock is so fucking good Juyeon almost, almost screams. 

 

The blonde male pulled away, much to Juyeon's dismay, a string of saliva connecting his mouth and the head of the older's dick. It dribbles down his chin as he continues on what he has left on, his palms replacing his mouth on giving what Juyeon wants; _what Juyeon needs_.

 

Chanhee pumps Juyeon's length with both of his hands, looking up at Juyeon who has his eyes fixated on the blonde male's hands. 

 

"You like my hands, don't you?" Chanhee asks, squeezing his cock a little bit. Juyeon's eyes water at that.

 

"What's not to like about you?" Juyeon fires back, smirking making Chanhee huff.

 

"I'm giving you a handjob, you fucker. And I was just sucking your prick off earlier. I was expecting a much more romantic confession," Chanhee frowns, his hands still moving up and down.

 

"You asked!" 

 

Chanhee rolls his eyes. He does not press Juyeon's buttons anymore. 

 

The blonde male circles his mouth around Juyeon's cock again, taking him whole in one go. He almost gags when the blunt head hits his throat, but he's too far gone to give a fuck. 

 

Chanhee sucks Juyeon's cock again with much more power, not letting the both of them breathe. 

 

Juyeon, who cannot hold back himself anymore, throws his head back letting out a groan that echoes around the, he hopes, empty bathroom. 

 

Chanhee nudges Juyeon's thighs, opening the further, moving himself much closer, if still possible, to Juyeon with his mouth still working to pleasure Juyeon, and his hands moving up and down faster to accommodate what he can not reach. 

 

"Nnghh... I'm c- _close_ , Chanhee," Juyeon moans loudly, not caring anymore. He's so close, and the guy who has been driving him nuts for a reasonable amount of time is pleasuring him happily. 

 

(Juyeon wants to salute himself for not coming right then and there when Chanhee was straddling him earlier, still with his dick inside his pants, during their make-out session. He is sure that it would be so embarrassing to come without even being touched.)

 

Chanhee hums, still bobbing his head up and down, slurping noises all sounding good to Juyeon's ears. 

 

It doesn't take Chanhee long to make Juyeon feel the heat coiling in his stomach, close to exploding what he has been holding in for a long time now.

 

"F-fuck!" Juyeon grabs a fistful of Chanhee's hair, pulling him away from his cock, a wet pop resonates the atmosphere from when the blonde male's mouth got yanked away from Juyeon's dick. 

 

Chanhee ignores the grip on his head and still brings his face closer again, tongue peeking out to lick a long stripe on the underside of Juyeon's cock.

 

The action made Juyeon shake, letting out a loud groan, coming hard on the blonde's face. Chanhee lets him do what he pleases, not stopping his ministrations, still running his wet tongue on the length Juyeon's cock until he empties out.

 

It takes a few minutes for Juyeon to calm down from his high and a few minutes for Chanhee to eagerly lick Juyeon clean, his cock now sensitive from release. It makes him wince.

 

" _Stop_. I'll get hard again. C'mere, Chanhee," Juyeon pulls Chanhee from the floor, making him straddle his lap again. 

 

Chanhee brings his arms around Juyeon's neck, hanging them there lazily. 

 

Juyeon smiles at him with adoration in his eyes. His palms cradle Chanhee's jaw, thumbs carressing his jaw, then brings their faces together to capture the blonde male's lips again. _The taste of him_.

 

" _Wait_. Chanhee, did you come already?" Juyeon asks, suddenly pulling away a few moments later making Chanhee whine at the loss. The blonde male did not answer, kissing Juyeon again instead. 

 

"Chan-" 

 

 _Kiss_. 

 

"Hee-"

 

 _Another kiss_.

 

"I... want... to... make... you... come.. too," Juyeon says in-between kisses. He pulls away from Chanhee, making him huff in annoyance again.

 

Chanhee clicks his tongue, then sighs, shaking his head.

 

"Come on, Chanhee."

 

"Ask me out-- _No_. Take me out on a date first, then I'll let you do whatever you like. However you like. Whenever you like. But now, _please_ just shut up and kiss me more," Chanhee tells him in one breath, then dives in hungrily to kiss Juyeon again as if they had not been doing it just a few moments ago.

 

Juyeon just laughs on Chanhee's mouth, finally kissing him back.

 

" _I like you, Chanhee_ ," Juyeon says against Chanhee's mouth.

 

"I like you," he repeats.

 

" _I know_ ," Chanhee answers, smiling, before leaving a long peck on the other's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> u made it to the end... 
> 
> soRRY IT WAS RUSHED I JUST wanted to post something and yeahhhhh this isnt my best im so sowrrryyyy if it's bad lol
> 
> anyways! thank you for reading?? hah 
> 
> title's taken from unavoidable by neon trees!
> 
> btw... i saw tbz last weekend and THEY WERE SO AMAZING omg i miss them already AAAA
> 
> ((happy halloween spoopy people))


End file.
